f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking
The Cooking skill is used to prepare raw food materials for a number of reasons, including the restoring of Hitpoints and the temporary boosting of skill levels. There are many different types of food in RuneScape, each healing a different amount of Hitpoints. However, as with all skills, players must reach certain levels to cook certain foods. Cooking is also a very popular skill to raise, as many players like to sell food they have cooked to other players. This can give great profit, as many players are willing to purchase food already cooked. Cooking also has a larger variety of training options than any other skill. The current minimum level needed to be ranked on the hiscores in Cooking is 47 and 80,356 experience (31 August). How to cook Players can cook in different ways. They can cook their food on a fire, a spit or they can cook their food on a range. Ranges are labeled on the map as a cooking pan () icon. It is important to note that only meat, fish,and tea can be cooked on a fire. To cook, players have to use their food with a range or a fire. If they have more than one food item of the same kind in their inventory, a menu will ask them how many items they want to cook. Items needed There are many items that players need in order to cook food, such as water or flour. Listed below are the items needed to cook certain kinds of food. * Fish-(raw lobster,raw trout etc.) * Flour - (Held in a pot) * Water - (Held in a bucket, bowl, vial or jug) * Meat - (Raw meat, Raw Rat Meat, Raw bear meat, Raw chicken) * Vegetables - (Potatoes,Cabbages,Grain) * Fruits - (Cooking apple,Grapes,Banana,Redberries) * Bowl * Bucket * Cake tin * Jug * Pie dish * Pot * Knife Cookables Meat Players can obtain meat from killing chickens, cows, bears, and giant rats. When a player cooks raw chicken, the name becomes cooked chicken. However, when a player cooks raw beef, raw bear meat, or raw rat meat, the name becomes cooked meat for all three kinds. If you use the meat on the fire after it is already cooked, you will burn it, and it will say, "You deliberately burn the nicely cooked meat." Fish Fish are the most common food to cook in RuneScape, due to the availability. They heal a great amount of Hitpoints and are the recommended food to eat when in combat. Fish can be easily obtained by Fishing or bought in large amounts from other players. Bread To make bread, players need to first make flour, which is then used with a jug of water or a bucket of water to make the dough. The dough can only be cooked on a range, not on a fire. When the dough is baked, it becomes bread. Pies Pies require two bites to be fully consumed, thus giving players a bit more health than other foods. For example, when a player eats a redberry pie, they will only eat one half of it. The other half will stay in the dish which can be consumed later. To make pie, players need to mix flour and water together and then make some pastry dough. Players then need to use the dough with a pie dish. Then, the player can put in extra ingredients to make them heal more, such as meat to make a meat pie. When they are finished putting in the ingredients, the pie can then be baked. Stew To make stew, players need a bowl and some cooked meat or cooked chicken. Next, the bowl has to be filled with water. Potatoes are needed next. They can be found around the farms near Draynor Village and Lumbridge. Players then have to add the cooked meat and potatoes to the bowl of water and then cook the bowl to make stew. Pizza Many players like to use pizzas to heal themselves as they heal large amounts of Hitpoints. Like pies, pizzas are consumed in two bites, so that players can eat one half and save the other half for when it's needed. To make a pizza, mix flour with water and make a pizza base. Add a tomato and a slice of cheese on the base. Both a tomato and a slice of cheese can be taken from Aggie the Witch's house in Draynor Village, north of the bank; and also in the Bandit Camp in the Wilderness. They can also be bought from the food store in Port Sarim. When the tomato and cheese are added to the pizza base, the pizza must be baked. It is possible to add various toppings to the pizza after baking it. Cake Cakes require three bites to be fully consumed, so if a player clicks on a cake, they will still have two other pieces left. To make a cake, players need flour, an egg, milk, and a cake tin. Eggs are found near the chicken coops around Lumbridge, while milk can be obtained by milking dairy cows with a bucket. Dairy cows are found near the level 2 cows around Lumbridge, and also on a farm south of Falador. When all of these items are placed in the cake tin, the cake can be cooked on a range. To make a chocolate cakes, simply add a chocolate bar to a regular cake. Chocolate bars spawn on the first floor of the Cooking Guild. Wine Wine is made from a jug of water and a bunch of grapes. Grapes can be found in the cooking guild. A jug can be found on the top floor of the cooking guild. Use the grapes with the jug of water to make unfermented wine. About 10 seconds later, the wine will ferment and either be drinkable, or go bad. When drunk, the wine will lower your attack and heal some hitpoints. Training Level advancement Tips Sell and buy, or just trade Fish play a big role in the cooking market, particularly the high level ones (lobsters and swordfish). They make up the bulk of the food market, and with high demands in both raw and cooked forms. Anchovies, however, are the only fish that you can buy raw, sell cooked, and gain profit. This is due to the fact that people buy cooked anchovies to make anchovy pizza, the highest Free-to-Play food. This is also good because it can be cooked at level 5. Another good way for training cooking for no loss is to buy raw trout. Usually they sell for around 30gp each, and cooked trout sell for around 30gp each too. This is a good way to gain cooking exp without spending lots of money. However, cooked trout takes a very long time to sell because there isn't a very high demand for them. When training on lobsters or sharks, players may wish to use the RuneScape food forum to buy raw fish and sell cooked ones. Note that buying most fish raw from the Grand Exchange and selling the cooked product in the Grand Exchange is no longer profitable due to many players buying mass amounts of fish to get to 99 Cooking. For many fish there is a significant price difference between cooked and raw fish. If players wish to be profitable, they should sell on-demand - e.g. near Bounty Hunter - when many players are buying small amounts of food at above Grand Exchange prices. This, however, is a slow way to sell food. Cook in the correct environment Some places are more suited for cooking than others. Here are a few. Free-to-Play * Edgeville bank is a popular place to train cooking. There is a range right by the bank in Doris's house. It is also a popular place to train firemaking, which means that there will be plenty of fires around to cook on if the player wishes for faster runs. (Note: the house that contains the range has a door and a gate that automatically close every 5 minutes or so.) * Lumbridge bank is a good way for new cookers to start the skill. There are 4 log respawn points just outside the bank. Carry a tinderbox when cooking to light the logs. The downside of this site is that you'll lose one inventory slot while training. Another option at Lumbridge would be to use the cooking range at the bottom floor of the building. There is also a fireplace in which you can cook in at the General Store. * Al Kharid bank is a popular f2p spot to train cooking. A range is right by the bank, providing fast runs to and from the bank. * Draynor Village This spot is good for cooking fish because of the fishing spot near the bank and many fires. In Ned´s house is also a fireplace where you can cook on. However there aren't any ranges in Draynor Village. * Grand Exchange As long as there are players making fires in a world (there usually are) this makes a very fast and convenient place to cook. The good thing about this spot is you can buy the raw materials (or sell the cooked materials if needed) while you're there. You can also bank from a distance while you're next to a fire. Players are recommended to search worlds for fires and try worlds with a high player population. * Barbarian Village fishing spots - many players would rather give away or drop salmons and trouts, while doing power fly-fishing. Its a good idea to bring an axe and a tinderbox, or instead cook fish in Barbarian Village, near Peksa's Helmet Shop. This method is 100% free. * Karamja fishing spots - These are good places to train both cooking and fishing. Some things you might need though are an axe, fishing equipment (harpoon or lobster cage), and a tinderbox. The reason for an axe and tinderbox is to set a fire to cook the fish. Catch your fish (fill your inventory to save time), light the fire, and cook the fish. When you're done cooking you can go to the general store, sell all your fish and start over. Alternatively, you can use your fish to fight nearby monsters, such as on Crandor, and in the Karamja and TzHaar dungeons. Power Cooking This is where you don't speak to anyone and have no distractions. This reduces the time to cook things thus gaining your cooking level up faster. However, you have no breaks so it is somewhat hard to keep cooking after a long time. Instead of dropping your burnt food, which takes many clicks, simply bank them. Dropping individual items takes a long time, so it isn't good to do, even if you're not power cooking. After you have cooked everything, just take the burnt items of food out of your bank (noted) and drop them. Trivia * Before Fishing was added in June 2001, the experience for cooking meat depended on the player's cooking level, namely, 25 + 1.75 * level. * Before pies were added in March 2001, the amount of healing provided by bread and meat (the only food available at the time) depended on the player's Cooking level. * Tks was the first player to reach level 99 Cooking and was the first Fishing master as well. * Cooking is one of the fastest skills a player can reach level 99 in, only taking two weeks from levels 1-99 (assuming you cook all day and have all the raw food prepared), at around six hours a day. * There are 22 players with 200,000,000 cooking experience, making cooking the skill with the most players with max experience (08-25-08). Some guy edited this page with some salt because of plagiarism, but couldn't spell for shit, so im fixing it, though i dont know unicode. go to the September history page for better/older formatting. References * RuneScape Game Guide ** Cooking Skills